Chapter 460
Chapter 460 is titled "Get Back Before Dawn!!". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 26: "Insolence!" Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates set out across Thriller Bark, looking to retrieve their shadows, rescue Nami, and retrieve their food and treasures before dawn. As they progress towards the mansion, Perona mobilizes her ghosts as Luffy's zombie, the giant Oars, begins to explore Thriller Bark. Long Summary On the staircase leading to the mansion on Thriller Bark, Zoro is saying that it might be hard to find the zombies with their shadows. Chopper states that Luffy's zombie is huge, being twice the size of normal giants, and that the Straw Hats might not be able to defeat it. However, Luffy says that they do not have to look for their zombies, but Zoro says that they cannot step into the sun without their shadows. Luffy argues that since the old man they met in the graveyard had said that they might be able to beat Gecko Moria, all they have to do is defeat him and get their shadows back. The rest of the crew is surprised, and Sanji says that the man did say that. Luffy points up the stairs to the mansion, and says that he will go defeat Moria and reclaim their shadows. Luffy then tells Sanji to go to rescue Nami, making him explode into flames at rage, saying that he will kick defeat Absalom and prevent Nami from getting married. Usopp adds that Absalom took a long look at Nami in the shower, further enraging Sanji. Zoro tells Usopp not to excite him anymore, as he is about to transform into something. Usopp states that he is guilty about Nami being captured before his eyes, and since he does not want to encounter Moria, decides to accompany Sanji. Franky is worried about Brook and decides to check on him, and Zoro decides to go with him as he wants to see the legendary samurai who has Brook's shadow. Nico Robin says that the key is to defeat Moria, and Chopper says that even though they are talking about the adventure like it is easy, they are still fighting a Shichibukai. Luffy says that this is the same as Crocodile, but Chopper says that Luffy almost died then, and that he needs to take better care of himself since Luffy's zombie is huge. Usopp then throws each of the Straw Hats a bag of salt, which Zoro said that Usopp was making earlier. Usopp says that they have no sense of danger, and tells the crew that even though the island is surrounded by deep fog, there is no guarantee that the sun will not shine through, making dawn their time limit. Luffy, saying that he hates that he is not eating until dawn, says that he will make Gecko Moria regret picking a fight with them. With this, the crew splits up in their respective groups. On the mast of Thriller Bark, Oars looks out over the island, and is amazed that it is a ship. However, he cannot see anything, and decides that he will become Pirate King with Thriller Bark as his ship. In the mansion, Moria asks Perona where Oars has gone, and she replies that he has climbed up the mast. Some zombies complain that they cannot let Oars wander the island, as he is too dangerous, but Moria simply replies that since they have Oars now, they will be able to acquire the shadows of more powerful people and create more special zombies. Moria tells Hogback that he will have to create better bodies for the zombies, and he says to leave it up to him. Suddenly, Hildon flies in, saying that there is a problem. Hildon states that the three people who lost their shadows (Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji) have all woken up and are approaching. Hogback says that they should not be waking up this soon, but Hildon says that their fellows may have woken them. Hildon continues, saying that they seem to be connected to Brook and that they know how to purify zombies. Due to this, the zombie are afraid and running around. Hogback says that the surprise, wild, and soldier zombies could not match the Straw Hats even without salt, and that they need to get the general zombies to fight. Hogback asks what Absalom is doing, but Hildon says that most of the general zombies are attending his wedding ceremony. Furthermore, Hildon says that Absalom wants Hogback to dance at his reception in an hour, and although Hogback agrees at first, as it is a special occasion, then says that he has no time to dance. Hogback tells Hildon to go fetch Absalom, but Hildon says that he cannot in his current position. Perona laughs, saying that they do not need to ask Absalom anything. She states that they only need to weaken the Straw Hats with her ghosts so that the soldier zombies can take them out. Perona promises to retrieve them, and tells Hogback to go make bodies for the shadows they captured. Perona then leaves, and Hogback says that he is glad they have her on their side. Hogback tells Moria that everything is fine, and Moria says it is boring, even though Hogback states that he would not have even done anything anyway. Moria decides to stay and play with Oars for a while, and since Absalom is indisposed, Hogback asks for two zombies for himself. On the stairs, Luffy punches his way through hordes of zombies looking for his food as Sanji kicks away zombies, asking which one of them peeked at Nami. Usopp, Robin, and Chopper follow, and Usopp states they do not need salt, as they are filled with anger, making Chopper wonder if they are really concerned about their shadows. The zombies yell that there are five enemies approaching the dance hall (Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, and Chopper), as well as two below (Zoro and Franky), and that they cannot stop either group. As Zoro and Franky fight their way through, Zoro wonders how he was ever captured by the zombies, and Franky says that since he rescued Zoro, he should be called Aniki, to which Zoro objects. Meanwhile, on the upper part of the bridge, Robin is surprised to see Luffy and Sanji fall after being struck by ghosts that turn all of their thoughts negative. The zombies catch the two, and Robin says that they do not know how to reverse the effect of the ghosts. Usopp shoots salt into the zombies' mouths, and Chopper and Usopp carry Luffy and Sanji up the stairs. Suddenly, Oars jump down from the mast and onto the bridge, crushing both the upper and lower parts and sending Usopp and Sanji crashing to the lower portion. Chopper, left with Robin and Luffy on the upper portion, is shocked to see that Usopp, Sanji, and all the zombies fell, while on the lower part, Franky and Zoro wonder what the wall is in front of them. Zoro stabs it, saying its not stone, and Franky shoots it. However, Usopp stops them, saying that the massive object is actually not a wall, but Luffy's zombie. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The Straw Hat Pirates engage the agents of Thriller Bark. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 460 it:Capitolo 460